Life's First Kill
by icyvampire123
Summary: The time has come for Yamamoto to prove his loyalty to the Vongola family and to Tsuna. Reborn assigns Yamamoto his first hit in order to so. Will the gentle baseball loving guardian be able to do it? One-shot.


**AN- hello all. I've been wanting to write a one-shot like this for awhile and finally slapped myself a few times and did it. So please enjoy and leave reviews! **

**P.S. this is a one-shot and will remain that way unless anyone has any ideas on how to continue the story line.**

* * *

Yamamoto been summoned by Reborn to a secluded warehouse just on the border of the city. He hadn't been too worried about the supposed summons. Reborn often called upon the guardians to perform odd jobs or for extra training sessions when he wasn't busy with Tsuna. But when Reborn had delivered the news to Yamamoto about appearing at the warehouse he had not been his usual carefree self. He almost seemed…worried and that's what got Yamamoto thinking.

Reborn was…an enigma to Yamamoto and to everyone who knew him. He rarely showed any signs of fear or anxiety and acted calmly and rationally in all situations when Tsuna would panic or the other guardians would be clueless on a solution…but when Reborn asked Yamamoto to meet him…he'd been uncharacteristically stoic and serious and that, to be honest, scared Yamamoto a bit. He had agreed to meet the infant only because he felt he really had no other options. Reborn was not to be questioned despite his innocent and rather cute appearance. He was a talented Hitman of the Vongola family and Yamamoto could not refuse him.

So Yamamoto arrived at the warehouse at the agreed time of 7:30 PM on Saturday. The warehouse had been long abandoned and there was no chance of being caught here if Reborn's intent was to have a training session…but somehow Yamamoto could tell that was not the reason he was there.

Yamamoto entered the warehouse through front doors. It was pitch blank inside except for one small lamp which cast a beam of light on the very person he'd come to meet.

"welcome Yamamoto" Reborn greeted in his usual comical voice "so glad you could make it this evening"

Yamamoto said nothing as he approached the harmless looking infant. "what is you wanted little guy? Did you want me to meet you here for a bit of training?" he asked his voice hopeful.

Reborn frowned and stared up at Yamamoto "No, you are not here for training. I believe that Squalo is over seeing your training am I correct?"

Yamamoto nodded but he could feel the sick feeling that now took over his stomach. He knew something was going to happen…and that it probably wouldn't be good. "oh? Then what is it?" he still acted as if he didn't know. Yamamoto sometimes liked to be oblivious to things. It meant he wouldn't have to face them…or that he could put it off for a bit longer.

"Yamamoto Takeshi. You have been summoned tonight to be given your first hit" Reborn replied firmly.

Yamamoto was silent. He stared at the infant trying to see if he was joking…but even Yamamoto knew that Reborn did not joke about things such as these. "my first hit? You don't mean…"

Reborn nodded and looked back at the baseball player gravely "yes, your first kill. It is time for you to prove your loyalty to the Vongola and to Tsuna. You are not just an ordinary member as I'm sure you are aware Yamamoto. You are the rain guardian and as such you have important duties that must be seen through no matter how unpleasant"

Yamamoto closed his eyes and nodded showing that he'd heard him. Yamamoto knew that Mafia members were not innocent people. He knew that it contained murderers and an assortment of criminals but…Tsuna and Gokudera…they were not murderers as far as he knew and they were his friends. They were good people and did what was right. Reborn…he was a Hitman but he wasn't mean or evil…not really.

"I have the information with me" Reborn spoke almost gently to the young rain guardian as he pulled out a piece of paper and photograph from his pocket "name. Christopher Delfino. Age 26."

Yamamoto waited for more but Reborn did not continue. He stared down at the baby questioningly "is that all? Nothing more?"

Reborn raised and eyebrow at the boy "what more do you need to know? You technically don't even need this much, just a photo of the target should be enough other information is useless and unnecessary"

Yamamoto disagreed but he did not voice this. He stared down at the photo which Reborn held out to him. The man was young. Only 26. What could he have done to be targeted by the Vongola?

"what is his crime?" Yamamoto asked.

Reborn gave him a hard look "are you questioning an order Yamamoto Takeshi?" Yamamoto was about to deny it but Reborn went on "you do not question orders from your superiors. Such impudence could be looked at as treason or disobedience in the Mafia"

Yamaoto didn't know what to say so he went with an apology "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out as disobedience little guy"

"I'm sure you didn't but it is careless mistakes such as that which will get you in trouble. Try to keep that in mind Yamamoto" Reborn warned.

Yamamoto wasn't really listening to Reborn's advice. He was thinking about the hit. He was going to have to kill someone. Take a human life with his own hands. He would have to watch the life slip away as the person lay on the ground bleeding…dying.

"Yamamoto are you listening?"

Yamamoto was snapped out of his thoughts by the high pitched voice "yes, sorry just thinking little guy"

Reborn stared at him sympathetically and handed him the photo "make it quick Yamamoto. Don't think about it, don't look at the corpse for too long, but make sure he's dead before you leave"

"wait…I just leave him there?"

Reborn nodded "that's right. I'll send a clean up crew over afterwards"

Yamaoto again stared at the photo of the man he was to kill tonight. Tousled black locks with big brown eyes…he looked completely harmless. What on earth could he have done to get on the Vongola's bad side.

"Yamamoto" the guardian looked down at the infant "remember that in the mafia it is of the utmost importance to finish a job. Leaving a survivor…could end with major complications"

"what are you saying little guy?"

Reborn sighed "what I mean is if the target is not alone…then you kill any witnesses am I clear?" Yamamoto nodded as he clutched the photo to his chest. "also…Yamamoto if you cannot complete this job then you will be kicked out. Your title as Tsuna's rain guardian will be retracted and you will have no further contact with him or any of the other guardians. The Vongola has no use for a guardian that cannot perform a simple hit"

"I understand" and Yamaoto did understand even if he didn't think it was fair.

XXXXXXX

Yamamoto left the warehouse shortly after still gripping the photo as if it were his lifeline. Reborn had brought along a his sword for him and gave it to him before he left. Reborn had also told Yamamoto that the target would be on his way home in a half an hour. He would go through an ally way as a shortcut and that was where Yamamoto was to do the hit.

Yamamoto was in place, waiting in the ally with his sword within reach. He was ready to whip it out when the man came by…or was he.

_You can do it_ he told himself _you have to_.

Yamamoto glanced down at the photo again making sure to memorize the face. Those big brown eyes looked so innocent. They reminded him so much of Tsuna his gentle yet protective best friend and future boss.

Suddenly footsteps sounded on the damp pavement and Yamamoto was alert in an instant. The steps had a bounce to them…the man was happy about something. Yamamoto frowned and tensed as the steps got closer.

5...4...3...2...1...NOW

Yamamoto jumped out sword at the ready. It was him, the man he was to kill. He was glancing at his watch right as Yamamoto appeared before him.

He yelped in shock and jumped back "who…who are you?" he cried.

"who I am is not important" Yamamoto replied coldly.

The man cowered in fear and put his hands up in front of his face "please! If it's money you want I only have fifty! I'll give it to you! Here!" he reached in his pocket and produced a wallet and while pulling a $50 bill from it. He held it out to Yamamoto "here it's all I have! But please don't hurt me!"

Yamamoto hesitated as he stared at the horrified expression on the man's face. He was shaking all over like a wet kitten. "I'm afraid I'm not here for your money" Yamamoto knew he shouldn't be prolonging the inevitable. It would only make it harder as he listened to the man's pitiful begging.

"then what do you want? I'll give it to you whatever it is! I swear it!"

"I've been sent by Vongola"

At this the man's eyes widened and he gave a dry sob "oh please! I didn't mean to sell them out! It was an accident! But I have a wife and a daughter to think about I couldn't just keep quiet! I'm sorry!"

Yamamoto paused. A wife? A daughter? He would be taking away a husband and a father if he killed this man. A little girl would be left without a father to tuck her in at night or take her to school in the morning or to protect her from hormonal teenaged boys. He would be leaving a wife without her husband leaving her to raise a child on her own, to work her butt off to pay the bills alone. Could he do that?

_You have to_ he thought again. If he didn't it would mean being kicked out of Tsuna's family. He would no longer be the rain guardian and he would not be able to be friends with Tsuna or any of the other guardians. They were his only friends.

Yamamoto knew it was selfish and he felt so ashamed but…what choice did he have. And so he raised the sword while muttering a quick apology and then…_SLASH_. Blood splattered from the cut. It soaked the ground staining it a bright crimson and dripped down Yamamoto's skin.

He was panting hard. He looked at the body.

_Don't stare at the corpse for too long, and make sure he's dead before you leave._ Reborn's previous words rang in his head. Yamamoto averted his eyes from the man's face and reached down towards his neck, feeling for a pulse…there was none. The man…no…the target was dead.

XXXXX

Yamamoto left the scene just as the clean up crew arrived. Despite the fact that Reborn has said he would send the clean up crew, Yamamoto just wanted to be sure. The least he could do was make sure the body was not left bleeding in the middle of an ally.

Yamamoto got home at about 10:00. His father was watching the news as he walked through the front door.

"where have you been son? You missed dinner and you friends Gokudera and Tsuna stopped by right after you left"

"I'll just heat something up real quick in the microwave dad" Yamamoto said ignoring his father's question and giving his same carefree smile but it didn't touch his eyes.

"what about Tsuna and Gokudera? You should call them Takeshi. They really wanted to talk to you about some history project that's due next week" his father stared worriedly at his son.

Yamamoto smiled back reassuringly "I'll talk to them about it tomorrow. We're meeting with Ryohei, Kyoko and Haru to see a movie. I'm sure it can wait until then" Yamamoto didn't want to speak with anyone tonight. No he just wanted to curl up in his bed and go to sleep…maybe never wake up.

His father stared at him a moment before nodding "alright then. We have some left over sushi in the fridge if your hungry"

Yamamoto shook his head. He felt like if he ate anything, even just a cracker, he would probably throw up. "no thanks dad. I think I'm just going to go to bed I'm really tired"

Yamamoto did not wait around for his father's reply. He hurried up the stairs and slammed the door to his bedroom, locking it, and threw himself on his bed. The covers were soft and comforting and warm. He snuggled deeper into them and closed his eyes. He just wanted sleep. He just wanted to escape the real world…just for a little while.

But before he could drift off there was a soft tap at his window. Yamamoto reluctantly opened one eye and glanced up at the window. There stood Reborn in the moonlight.

Yamamoto sighed and rolled out of his bed and opened the window. He smiled at the infant Hitman "hey there little guy. What brings you to my window at this time of night"

Reborn said nothing at first, merely staring at the rain guardian "I came by to see how the job went"

Yamamoto frowned "it was fine. I got the job done"

"I'm aware that the job was a success. I am the one who sent the clean up crew am I not? No, I came here to evaluate you…well I should the say to tell you about the evaluations that I made"

"evaluations? What do you mean little guy?"

Reborn sighed "I was watching over you while you did the job. I was given strict orders by the 9th to oversee and evaluate your first hit. I was then to report back to him about how it went…and weather or not I thought you passed and would be able to remain in the Vongola as Tsuna's rain guardian"

Yamamoto tensed "and what are you going to tell him?"

Reborn raised his hand up as if to tell him to calm down "relax Yamamoto. You passed and I will inform the 9th immediately of this and that I always knew you were to be the

rain guardian"

"if you knew…then why did you send me on the hit?"

Reborn looked on sadly at the boy "there were others that needed convincing. Unfortunately this is what their doubt resulted in. Generally the 9th does not burden the Mafia's youth with hits but seeing as how there is a…shortage of Vongola in Japan he felt that it played out nicely"

Yamamoto did not respond. Why couldn't it have been someone else? Why couldn't they have given him another test to see if he was loyal? Why did it have to be murder?

"do not think about it Yamamoto. Doing so will only do you more harm. Just forget about it and move on. You will likely have to perform many more hits when Tsuna becomes boss" any normal person whom had never met Reborn would just think him cruel to say such things but Yamamoto could tell he was trying to help in the only way a Hitman could…by telling the truth. Reborn would not sugarcoat it by saying that he would never have to do it again or that it would get easier over time…no Reborn would tell Yamamoto the truth so he could prepare and get stronger for what was to come.

"thanks little guy" Reborn nodded and turned to leave "wait!" Reborn paused and glanced over his shoulder at Yamamoto "tell…tell Tsuna that I'm looking forward to tomorrow"

Reborn smiled and said in his usual playful tone "of course Yamamoto"

After Reborn left Yamamoto laid back down on his bed and closed his eyes. He would get stronger. He _had_ to. It was his only option. He wasn't going to abandon Tsuna and the other guardians. No…he was not going to lose his friends.

The next day at noon Yamamoto met with everyone in front of the theater wearing his usual gentle smile and he spent the rest of the day with his friends. Yes…he would be ok and he would get stronger no matter what.

* * *

**Alright it's done! This took me awhile to write. A couple hours actually but then again I was multi-tasking and kept getting distracted with a show here or reading another fanfic there and that's why this took me a long time.**

**Anyway I found this pretty difficult to write because I personally can never picture Yamamoto killing anyone no matter what Reborn says. **

**Also just a P.S. I'm only on episode 65 so if things may seem a little wrong or if some information is left out that is why. However I've cheated and read on wikipedia and gotten info from my friend Y-chan who has watched the entire anime on what happens. So I've got a vague idea of what happens after episode 65. Anyway reviews please!**

**LEAVE REVIEWS!**


End file.
